The present invention comprises a new and distinct variety of poinsettia, botanically known as Euphorbia pulcherrima and hereinafter referred to by the variety name ‘NPCW14221’. ‘NPCW14221’ was derived as a selection from a cross-pollination conducted in Nairobi, Kenya in November/December 2008 between the proprietary female parent ‘EP-1995-0002’ (unpatented) and the proprietary male parent ‘EP-1995-0001’ (unpatented).
In October 2009, a single plant was selected in Stuttgart, Germany from plants produced from the initial cross. In May 2010, ‘NPCW14221’ was first asexually propagated by vegetative apical cuttings. ‘NPCW14221’ was found to reproduce true to type in successive generations of asexual propagation via vegetative apical cuttings in Stuttgart, Germany.